Television programming is broadcast by broadcasting entities on different television channels. Some examples of well-known television networks in the United States include ABC, CBS, FOX, NBC, and PBS.
In general, the channels map to frequency ranges within the radio frequency (RF) spectrum. For example, in the United States channel 2 is broadcast between 54-60 MegaHertz (MHz), channel 3 is broadcast between 60-66 MHz, and channel 4 is broadcast between 66-72 MHz, to list a few examples.
Recently, systems having arrays of small RF antenna elements have been deployed for capturing the over the air content. The systems then stream the captured content to users via public networks, such as the Internet, and/or private networks. An example of a system for capturing and streaming over the air content to users via the Internet is described in, “System and Method for Providing Network Access to Antenna Feeds” by Kanojia et al., filed Nov. 17, 2011, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/299,186, (U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2012/0127374 A1), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In these capture systems, each user is assigned their own antenna element. Thus, the systems generally include arrays having large numbers of physically small antenna elements. In order to maximize the number of antenna elements at installation locations, the antenna elements are implemented on antenna array cards in two dimensional arrays and are preferably deployed in three dimensional arrays. Generally, the three dimensional arrays are created by stacking the antenna array cards.